mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wingedone100/Shoi
"Pounding you into the ground is my job!"-Shoi's battle cry Name:Shoi Allignment:Evil Age:34 Allies: Kabal Kano Kobra Kira Jarek Shao kahn Shang tsung Quan chi Enemies: Stryker Sonya Jax Kenshi Mavado Hsu hao Daegon Status:Black Dragon Fighting style:Zen Ki Bo Weapons:Dual Sica Realm of orgin:Earthrealm Realm of residence:Earthrealm Primary costume Shoi has Black shaggy messed up hair, Shoi also is seen wearing a black sleeveless jacket. On the front chest part there is a white Mortal kombat dragon logo that is smallish enough to stay on his chest. He has red fingerless gloves, he wears black wraps on his left elbow, Shoi has brownish eyes. He also wears black leather pants with some white flames going down by the sides, he wears a knee pad on his left knee with the MK dragon logo on it. Once again, it"s white. Shoi has a turned back black hat, he also wears black leather boots. If player two picks this costume and so does player one. Player two will have Shoi wearing a brown leather jacket and the Dragon logo is red. Alternate costume ﻿ Shoi's hair can't be seen. Instead it is covered by a sweatshirt hoodie, Shoi is wearing a black sweatshirt. On the back of the black sweatshirt. It has a giant white Black dragon logo. Once again. Shoi has brownish eyes, he also wears brown leather pants that are fairly ripped up, Shoi is wearing black elbow pads, Shoi is wearing brown leather boots, his Sica are strapped on the boots, so when he is preforming his fatality. He takes his Sica from his boots instead of his back. And his sweatshirt is covered by a denim sleeveless jacket. Item for unlocking:Shoi's sica If player two picks this costume and so does player one. Player two will have Shoi wearing a blue sweatshirt Storyline Shoi came from a small town in Australia, he was never really known but he was known for his killing. Kano noticed his power as a killer and decided to put him on his team. He was given tasks to beat in order to join the Black dragon. He finished all of the tasks and was put into the Black dragon, after he joined. The Red dragon were thinking of a plan to destroy the Black dragon, this is when Kano puts all his hope into Shoi and made him spy on the Red dragon. While on his search he was in the tournament and was chained up, later after Kung lao's death, he was free from Shao kahn by Kano. He attempted to kill Stryker, but the plan was failed after Kabal knocked him out. He was rushed back to the Black dragon base and was healed. He now wants to kill Stryker and get back Kabal for the black dragon Combat characteristics Even though Shoi has no powers, he is very quick and more of a stealth-type character and wants to get the job done quick and fast. Stealth:Shoi throws a smoke bomb and goes invisible. The enhanced version is called Vanish. Shoi goes invisible but can run more fast and cause more damage. Your face, the floor:'Shoi takes out his sica and stabs the victim on the back. Then runs on there back and jumps off it and pushes the victim back on and they fall on the floor. The enhanced version is called Stabbing combo. Shoi adds a double back stab before jumping of the victim. '''Black dragon spin:'Shoi gets on his head and spins, if the victim runs into Shoi, they will get kicked across the screen. The enhanced version is called '''Black dragon breakdance. '''Shoi spins faster and when the victim walks into Shoi, they will get stuck in the spin and then get shot out. X-ray '''Sica toss:Shoi throws his Sica at the victim's shins, breaking them. He then claps there head, breaking there skull, the victim falls down as Shoi gets his Sica. Fatalities 'Taste my Sica:'Shoi takes out his Sica and shoves it into the victim's mouth, the victim is now puking blood. Then Shoi takes out his other Sica and cuts the victim's chest skin off and gets his other Sica. The victim falls over dead. Stealth kill:Shoi uses his Stealth move and takes out his Sica and cuts the victim's arms off, the victim runs around in panic state, Shoi then backstabs the victim and lifts it up and takes the spine out. Other finishers Babality:Shoi takes out his Sica and a doll, then he destroys the doll with his Sica. Hara-kiri:Shoi takes out his Sica and slits his throat, then he cuts his head off with his other Sica. Friendship:Shoi takes out his Sica and takes a pose that looks like he is about to stab, but then he says "Jking!" Animality:Shoi turns into a zebra and lunges at the victim. Ripping there torso off. Intro and outros Battle intro:Shoi rubs his Sica together causing some sparks. No fatality:Shoi says "Sleep tight mate!" to the knocked out victim and laughs. After fatality:Shoi says "One fighter out. A bunch more to go" and walks away like nothing went on.﻿ Category:Blog posts